1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display device may include two electrodes and an organic emission layer positioned therebetween and may emit light while an electron injected from one electrode and a hole injected from the other electrode are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to form an exciton and the exciton discharges energy.